Muppets Most Wanted
Muppets Most Wanted is an upcoming follow-up to the 2011 feature film The Muppets planned for release by Walt Disney Pictures on March 21, 2014.Twitter: @MuppetsStudio, January 15, 2013.Release Dates for Pirates of the Caribbean 5, The Muppets 2, and 1952, Collider.com. January 14, 2013. It was first announced in March 2012 that Disney is moving forward on the project with James Bobin (director of The Muppets) and Nick Stoller (co-writer of The Muppets) writing the screenplay. Bobin also returned to direct the film.THE MUPPETS Sequel Update: Filming Begins in Late January at Pinewood Studios in London; Bret McKenzie Writing New Songs, Collider.com. November 4, 2012. A new Pixar short, featuring characters from Monsters University, will precede the film in its theatrical release.Entertainment Weekly. Disney to showcase new Pixar short 'Party Central' in front of 'Muppets Most Wanted' - EXCLUSIVE. January 7, 2014 The film has been described as a "comedy caper" set in Europe.Exclusive MUPPETS Sequel News: It’s a Caper, Will Have New Muppets, Jason Segel Might Cameo, Possible Summer 2013 Release, More Collider.com 4/13/12 Ricky Gervais will star as "a male lead whose intentions are always in question" along with Ty Burrell as a French Interpol agent, Tina Fey as "a feisty prison guard named Nadia," and a "slew of cameos"."Christoph Waltz in Negotiations to Star in 'The Muppets' Sequel", The Hollywood Reporter. October 31, 2012.Vulture: Ty Burrell Set to Star in Muppets Sequel. December 8, 2012.Twitter.com - @RickyGervais. December 19, 2012 According to an interview with the Kermit the Frog: Official Synopsis Disney’s "Muppets Most Wanted" takes the entire Muppets gang on a global tour, selling out grand theaters in some of Europe’s most exciting destinations, including Berlin, Madrid and London. But mayhem follows the Muppets overseas, as they find themselves unwittingly entangled in an international crime caper headed by Constantine—the World’s Number One Criminal and a dead ringer for Kermit—and his dastardly sidekick Dominic, aka Number Two, portrayed by Ricky Gervais. The film stars Tina Fey as Nadya, a feisty prison guard, and Ty Burrell as Interpol agent Jean Pierre Napoleon. Disney’s “Muppets Most Wanted” is directed by James Bobin and produced by David Hoberman and Todd Lieberman. Bobin co-wrote the screenplay with Nicholas Stoller, who is also executive producer with John G. Scotti. Featuring music from Academy Award®-winning songwriter Bret McKenzie, “Muppets Most Wanted” hits the big screen March 21, 2014. Cast with James Bobin)]] ;Muppet Performers :Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta, David Rudman, Matt Vogel, Peter Linz, Louise Gold, Mak Wilson, Warrick Brownlow-Pike ;Human Cast *Ricky Gervais as Dominic, aka Number Two *Tina Fey as Nadya, a feisty prison guard *Ty Burrell as Interpol agent Jean Pierre Napoleon ;Cameo Performances By *Sean Combs *Celine Dion *Dexter FletcherPeter Serafinowicz, Dexter Fletcher cast in 'The Muppets… Again'. Digital Spy. March 21, 2013 *Lady Gagatvbythenumbers.zap2it.com "ABC to Air 'Lady Gaga & The Muppets' Holiday Spectacular on Thaksgiving Night, November 28" Written By Sara Bibel, October 17th, 2013 *Zach Galifianakis *Salma Hayek *Tom Hiddleston as "The Great Escapo" *Hornswoggle *Frank Langellahttp://www.deadline.com/2013/04/frank-langella-is-cleveland-browns-owner-in-draft-day/ *Ray Liotta *Silvana LovinP. Diddy to Meet P. Prawn in New Muppet Movie *Ross Lynch *Bridgit Mendler *Josh Pence[Christoph Waltz Talks Django Unchained, Deleted Scenes and The Muppet Sequel; Reveals He Might be Doing a Cameo and Dancing with Miss Piggy *Debby Ryan *Til SchweigerTil Schweiger Takes a Break from Acting - Makes Exception for Muppets (2013-02-07) *Peter SerafinowiczTwitter: @serafinowicz *Danny Trejo *Stanley Tucci *UsherConnelly, Brendon.Another Muppets Sequel Cameo Confirmed – And This One Brings The Fancy Footwork. April 5, 2013. BleedingCool.com. *Christoph Waltz Muppet Cast :80s Robot, Afghan Hound, Animal, Annie Sue, Beaker, Behemoth, Beauregard, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bulls, Calico, Carter, Chickens, Constantine, Crazy Harry, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Teeth, Droop, Floyd, Foo-Foo, Fozzie Bear, Geri and the Atrics (drummer) Gonzo, Janice, J. G., Kermit the Frog, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Mahna Mahna, Marvin Suggs, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Piggy, Muppaphone, The Mutations, The Newsman, Nigel, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pokey, Quongo, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Sheep, The Snowths, Spamela Hamderson, The Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Thog, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Whatnots, Zoot Crew * Director: James Bobin * Writers: James Bobin and Nick Stoller * Executive Producers: John G. Scotti, Nick Stoller * Producers: David Hoberman, Todd Lieberman * Muppet Captain: Bill Barretta * Original Songs: Bret McKenzie * Music by: Christophe Beck * Muppet Designers and Builders: Puppet Heap Release Dates * Argentina - March 20, 2014 * Philippines / United States - March 21, 2014 * UK - March 28, 2014 * Australia / New Zealand - April 3, 2014 * Netherlands - April 16, 2014 * Singapore - April 24, 2014 * Germany - May 1, 2014 * France - May 7, 2014 Production Development and Nick Stoller, screen writers of the film.]] ) on the set of Muppets Most Wanted]] On March 3, 2012 it was announced in Variety that James Bobin and Nick Stoller would pen the screenplay for a sequel to The Muppets.Disney preps 'Muppets' sequel by Marc Graser (3/3/12) Bobin and Stoller started writing the script on April 12, 2012 which was described as a "comedy caper" set in Europe.Exclusive MUPPETS Sequel News: It’s a Caper, Will Have New Muppets, Jason Segel Might Cameo, Possible Summer 2013 Release, More Collider.com 4/13/12 In a March 2012 interview, Jason Segel (co-writer, producer, and star of The Muppets) said that he will not return for the sequel, stating: "I have handed off the Muppets to my writing partner Stoller and to James Bobin. My goal was to bring the Muppets back and I feel like I accomplished that. I feel like they're in really good hands. But it was half a decade of my life, I just want a little breather, and I know that they're going to nail it."MTV News 'Muppets' Stars Kermit And Walter Weigh In On Jason Segel's Departure 3/21/12 Stoller said the film could possibly have a cameo for Jason Segel,Exclusive MUPPETS Sequel News: It’s a Caper, Will Have New Muppets, Jason Segel Might Cameo, Possible Summer 2013 Release, More Collider.com 4/13/12 however Segel later stated that he will not appear in the film.Jason Segel Says No ‘Muppets’ Sequel Cameo Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy appeared at CinemaCon on April 24, 2012 to officially announce that a new Muppet movie is in development. The official Muppets Facebook page reported the news with a teaser image for "The Muppets 2."facebook.com/muppets 4/24/12 It was reported in November 4 that producer Todd Lieberman and composer Bret McKenzie will return for the sequel, which began filming in late January 2013 at Pinewood Studio in London.THE MUPPETS Sequel Update: Filming Begins in Late January at Pinewood Studios in London; Bret McKenzie Writing New Songs, Collider.com. November 4, 2012. Principal production in London wrapped on April 16, 2013Matt Vogel, Twitter and filming moved to Los Angeles in May 2013. In February 2013, production designer Eve Stewart let slip that she was working on a scene featuring Miss Piggy's wedding at the Tower of London.Puchko, Kristy (12 February 2013). "Miss Piggy Finally Getting Married In The Muppets... Again!". Cinema Blend. In addition to the United Kingdom, filming also took place outside the El Capitan Theatre on Hollywood Boulevard in Los Angeles, to recreate the previous film's ending.Shaw-Williams, H. (10 May 2013). "‘The Muppets… Again!’ Set Photos – Jason Segel’s Character Returning?". ScreenRant. In January 2013, Disney announced a release date of March 21, 2014 for the film.Release Dates for Pirates of the Caribbean 5, The Muppets 2, and 1952, Collider.com. January 14, 2013.Twitter: @MuppetsStudio, January 15, 2013 The working title for the film, which was used throughout principle filming, was "The Muppets... Again!."Tina Fey in Talks For ‘The Muppets’ Sequel; Working Title Revealed On June 13, 2013, Disney announced that the film has been retitled "Muppets Most Wanted." Casting In October 2012, it was announced that Christoph Waltz was originally in negotiations to star as the lead Interpol inspector in the film"Christoph Waltz in Negotiations to Star in 'The Muppets' Sequel", The Hollywood Reporter. October 31, 2012., however in December it was announced that Ty Burrell was signed to the role (Waltz had declined the part due to schedule conflicts).Vulture: Ty Burrell Set to Star in Muppets Sequel. December 8, 2012. In an interview posted later that month, Waltz said he'd been talking about the movie again and may still appear, but "it might just be one of these little what-they-call cameos."Christoph Waltz Talks DJANGO UNCHAINED, Deleted Scenes and THE MUPPET Sequel; Reveals He Might be Doing a Cameo and Dancing with Miss Piggy. December 23, 2012. On December 16, 2012 Ricky Gervais announced that he would star in the film. Gervais tweeted: "I have just signed up to play the lead in the next Muppet movie. I have the biggest trailer but Kermit will spend some time in my sink."Twitter.com - @RickyGervais. December 19, 2012 Gervais commented on his role in the film on his website: "You may have read that I have accepted the lead role in the next Muppet movie. I didn't so much accept it as jump at the chance. I fucking love The Muppets. (I'll probably have to tone down my language for Disney.) We start filming in January. I can't wait. I'll be hangin' with those cuddly little critters all day."RickyGervais.com December 2012 In January 2013, reports surfaced that Tina Fey was in the final negotiations to play "a Russian gulag prison guard" in the film.Tina Fey in Talks to Join Disney's 'Muppets' Sequel (Exclusive) Marketing In July 2013, Kermit and Miss Piggy appeared a YouTube video from the cast and crew of Muppets Most Wanted congratulating the royal family on the birth of Prince George. Later that month Muppets Most Wanted was featured in a series of Disney Channel interstitials staring Disney Channel stars and cameo actors Ross Lynch and Debby Ryan. Disney released the first teaser trailer for the film on August 6, 2013 and was shown in theaters with screenings of Disney's Planes. The film's theatrical poster was released on October 28, 2013Muppets Most Wanted Poster and a full theatrical trailer was released on November 21, 2013. Videos Promotional stills Image:RickyGervais-KermitPiggy.jpg Image:Dominic and Constantine.jpg Image:Jean Pierre Napoleon.jpg Image:Nadya.jpg Image:07.31.13 M2 MostWanted shot 3A.jpg Image:JM2 6600 C R2 W.jpg Image:Mmwsam.jpg Image:Mmwcast.jpg Image:MMW_Kermit_Wanted-poster.jpg Image:MMW_Tina_Kermit.jpg Image:Mmw_muppets.jpg Screenshots ;Teaser (August 6, 2013) Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 01.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 02.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 03.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 04.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 05.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 06.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 07.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 08.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 09.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 10.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 11.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 12.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 13.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 14.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 15.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 16.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 17.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 18.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 19.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 20.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 21.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 22.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 23.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 24.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 25.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 26.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 27.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 28.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 29.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 30.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 31.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser Credits.png ;Trailer (November 21, 2013) - Domestic and International versions MMWtrailerNov20-0001.png MMWtrailerNov20-0002.png MMWtrailerNov20-0003.png MMWtrailerNov20-0004.png MMWtrailerNov20-0005.png MMWtrailerNov20-0006.png MMWtrailerNov20-0007.png MMWtrailerNov20-0008.png MMWtrailerNov20-0009.png MMWtrailerNov20-0010.png MMWtrailerNov20-0011.png MMWtrailerNov20-0012.png MMWtrailerNov20-0013.png MMWtrailerNov20-0014.png MMWtrailerNov20-0015.png MMWtrailerNov20-0107.png MMWtrailerNov20-0016.png MMWtrailerNov20-0017.png MMWtrailerNov20-0018.png MMWtrailerNov20-0019.png MMWtrailerNov20-0020.png MMWtrailerNov20-0021.png MMWtrailerNov20-0022.png MMWtrailerNov20-0023.png MMWtrailerNov20-0024.png MMWtrailerNov20-0025.png MMWtrailerNov20-0026.png MMWtrailerNov20-0027.png MMWtrailerNov20-0028.png MMWtrailerNov20-0029.png MMWtrailerNov20-0030.png MMWtrailerNov20-0031.png MMWtrailerNov20-0032.png MMWtrailerNov20-0033.png MMWtrailerNov20-0034.png MMWtrailerNov20-0035.png MMWtrailerNov20-0036.png MMWtrailerNov20-0037.png MMWtrailerNov20-0038.png MMWtrailerNov20-0039.png MMWtrailerNov20-0040.png MMWtrailerNov20-0041.png MMWtrailerNov20-0042.png MMWtrailerNov20-0043.png MMWtrailerNov20-0044.png MMWtrailerNov20-0045.png MMWtrailerNov20-0046.png MMWtrailerNov20-0047.png MMWtrailerNov20-0048.png MMWtrailerNov20-0049.png MMWtrailerNov20-0050.png MMWtrailerNov20-0051.png MMWtrailerNov20-0052.png MMWtrailerNov20-0053.png MMWtrailerNov20-0054.png MMWtrailerNov20-0055.png MMWtrailerNov20-0056.png MMWtrailerNov20-0057.png MMWtrailerNov20-0058.png MMWtrailerNov20-0059.png MMWtrailerNov20-0060.png MMWtrailerNov20-0061.png MMWtrailerNov20-0062.png MMWtrailerNov20-0063.png MMWtrailerNov20-0064.png MMWtrailerNov20-0065.png MMWtrailerNov20-0066.png MMWtrailerNov20-0067.png MMWtrailerNov20-0068.png MMWtrailerNov20-0069.png MMWtrailerNov20-0070.png MMWtrailerNov20-0071.png MMWtrailerNov20-0072.png MMWtrailerNov20-0073.png MMWtrailerNov20-0074.png MMWtrailerNov20-0075.png MMWtrailerNov20-0076.png MMWtrailerNov20-0077.png MMWtrailerNov20-0078.png MMWtrailerNov20-0079.png MMWtrailerNov20-0080.png MMWtrailerNov20-0081.png MMWtrailerNov20-0082.png MMWtrailerNov20-0083.png MMWtrailerNov20-0084.png MMWtrailerNov20-0085.png MMWtrailerNov20-0086.png MMWtrailerNov20-0087.png MMWtrailerNov20-0088.png MMWtrailerNov20-0089.png MMWtrailerNov20-0090.png MMWtrailerNov20-0091.png MMWtrailerNov20-0092.png MMWtrailerNov20-0093.png MMWtrailerNov20-0094.png MMWtrailerNov20-0095.png MMWtrailerNov20-0096.png MMWtrailerNov20-0097.png MMWtrailerNov20-0098.png MMWtrailerNov20-0099.png MMWtrailerNov20-0100.png MMWtrailerNov20-0101.png MMWtrailerNov20-0102.png MMWtrailerNov20-0103.png MMWtrailerNov20-0104.png MMWtrailerNov20-0105.png MMWtrailerNov20-0106.png Behind the scenes photos Article-2289031-18797F1F000005DC-590 634x365-300x172.jpg 2289031-18797E70000005DC-912 634x769.jpg article-2289031-18798184000005DC-760_634x717-265x300.jpg Again7.jpg Again4.jpg Again9.jpg Article-2289031-1879801D000005DC-893 306x423-217x300.jpg Article-2289031-18797FC1000005DC-182 634x692-274x300.jpg 2289031-1879802D000005DC-764 634x609-300x288.jpg Again11.jpg fozzieanimalkermitwaltertruck.jpg gonzo-themuppetsagain.jpg File:Tinafeymuppet.jpg TheMuppetsAgain-UKoutsideshoot.png 6.png muppet tour.png NewNewFilming.jpg| WhyAreThereSoMany.jpg tumblr_mminedEH8s1qzga89o1_500.jpg tumblr_mkz4rzeK1J1r3h53so1_1280.jpg Dscf22061.jpg Dscf2204.jpg MA-00221.jpg MA-17186_R.jpg MA-00848.jpg Muppets-set-viewfinder.jpg Muppets2SetVisitAmtrakGroup_large.jpg Merchandise and tie-ins Several books based on the film—''Kermits Double Trouble, an official tour book, a read-along storybook and CD, and a junior novelization—are all planned for release in February 2014. Additionally, ''The Muppets Character Encyclopedia will feature the film's new characters and have direct movie tie-ins. The film's soundtrack is planned for release from Walt Disney Records. A trick-or-treat bag for the film was available at Disney's Hollywood Studios around Halloween 2013 to promote the film. Sources External links * Official webpage on Disney.com * Entertainment Weekly - A first look at the Muppets sequel, 'Muppets...Again!' (1/30/13) * Disney Press Release: "The Muppets... Again!" Kicks Off Production in London Category:Muppets Most Wanted